


Exhibitionism

by SapphyreLily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Well I tried, akashi dirty talking, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, my porn skills suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko get 'creative' with their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely suck at writing porn of any sort. Also, I tried to make Akashi dirty-talk but I think I failed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Akashi held the door open for Kuroko. "After you."

"Thank you, Sei-kun." Kuroko swept her long hair backwards and out of her face as she passed her boyfriend. The cinema was still brightly lit as they were early, the large space completely devoid of people.

Kuroko checked their tickets and headed for the couple’s seat on the far right, the furthest away from the door. Why Akashi had picked the most secluded seats was beyond her. (Or perhaps not. They were in an public cinema after all. He probably didn’t want to associate with ‘peasants’ and ‘commoners’ while enjoying a ‘realistic’ movie experience among them.)

She sank into the plush seat, tilting her head back to admire the ceiling. Akashi joined her soon after, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. “How is this?”

Kuroko pretended to think about it. “It is common enough, I suppose. Sitting right in the middle would be a true experience though.”

She nearly laughed aloud at his disgusted expression. “My apologies, Tetsuna, but I am nowhere near ready to join the throng of... Normal people.”

She poked his arm good-naturedly. “You realise I am one of these ‘normal’ people you speak of?”

“Not you, love. You know better than to ask such a question.”

“Of course I do.” Kuroko leaned up to kiss him, her breasts pressing into his arm as she did so. “Teasing you is such fun though.”

Akashi returned her kiss lightly before holding her at arm’s length. “There you go again.”

She winked at him before putting some distance between them. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Akashi growled at her, red and gold eyes flashing. “You dare to say that after tempting me?”

“All the better for you to test your self-control, Sei-kun. I wonder how long you’ll last?” Kuroko had a tiny smile on her face as she watched Akashi touch his arm, his expression changing from annoyed to surprised.

“You actually followed my instructions?”

“But of course, Sei-kun,” she purred. “I am not disobedient _all_ the time.”

Akashi hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. “ _Most_ of the time you are. I will see that your obedience be rewarded.”

“Keep it low-key, Sei-kun. We’re in public, after all.”

“I make no promises, Tetsuna.”

*-*-*-*-*

They kept up a steady stream of small talk as the cinema filled up, and Kuroko noticed the envious glances other couples sent their way. Akashi noticed her looking as well and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Do not pay them any mind. They are simply jealous that we have gotten a prime seat.”

“Pray tell, how is this a prime seat?”

“It is secluded and situated far away enough for private moments that you would not want anyone intruding on.” Akashi explained, adjusting Kuroko’s shawl over her shoulders. The blunette proceeded to pull the cloth over her collarbones, obscuring the top of her dress from view. Akashi sighed at her action, leaning back so his gaze raked over her.

“Really, Tetsuna. You test my patience.”

“By following your instructions, Sei-kun, I happen to get a little colder than normal. Forgive me for wanting to cover up.” Kuroko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Akashi was about to reply when the lights dimmed and the previews started rolling. He settled back in his seat with a tiny huff through his nose.

_Just you wait, Tetsuna. I’ll warm you up soon enough._

*-*-*-*-*

They were halfway through the movie when Kuroko felt Akashi’s hand ghosting up her thigh. She remembered his words about her ‘reward’, and decided not to comment on the wandering appendage. She had a feeling she knew what he was up to. Most of the time, her boyfriend enjoyed embarrassing her with his long list of kinks. She only wondered what it would be this time.

She didn’t have to wait long to find out.

The wandering hand stroked her thigh lightly, the material of her dress getting in the way. This was not an issue, as every time Akashi’s hand reached the hem of her skirt, he pushed it a little higher, until her skirt was so lopsided, it was practically bunched up around her hips. His fingers dipped further so that they touched the inside of her thigh, stroking gently all the way to the hem of her panties. Kuroko could feel the heat begin pooling in her stomach from the ticklish sensation, wishing for him to stroke harder, yet wanting those fingers to leave so she could watch the movie in peace.

It seemed as if Akashi could read her mind, for the next moment, his fingers drifted higher, lightly brushing the edge of her panties. They slid higher still, stroking her through the thin material, the sensation making her want to clamp her legs closed. Before she could, they drifted away again, sliding back down her thigh.

It wasn’t long before they came back.

This time, they slid just under the edge of the fabric, slipping close, but not quite, by the edge of her entrance before travelling up and brushing by her clit. She could feel the clenching in her womb already, and leaned back into the seat, trying to squirm away from the feeling.

Akashi’s fingers dipped down again, sliding over her entrance, spreading her just enough to dip a finger in.

Suddenly, his arm was around her waist and her back was against his chest. He seemed to be pinning her down so she couldn’t run from his advances. There was a soft fluttering sound right before a piece of cloth was held up to her mouth, nudging at her lips.

“Bite on it.” Akashi whispered. “I know you dislike being heard.”

Kuroko took the folded handkerchief in her mouth gratefully. She began gnawing at it to muffle her moans, for Akashi’s fingers had started to dip into her, stroking her walls gently, then roughly, skirting shallowly and thrusting deep. The fluctuating motions were crazy, and she could not keep up with his frantic pace, especially because his thumb was flicking her clit mercilessly. She leaned back into him for leverage, trying to stop herself from grinding down onto his fingers. Self-control had never been so difficult.

Kuroko thought she was in a bad way, but then Akashi started talking to her, low and sultry.

“You’re so wet, Tetsuna. Feel how easily my finger moves in you? Such a naughty, naughty girl you are, teasing me and then pushing me away. I bet you didn’t want me to find out how much you've been wanting me. How long have you been waiting, hmm? So slick and smooth, like finest velvet. Oh, what’s this? I feel you squeezing down on me. Am I embarrassing you? Turning you on? Ah, that gush like a waterfall. So eager, so desperate. Do you want me to drive into you? Deep, hard thrusts? Or do you want me to stroke you, soft and slow, until you beg me for release–”

He was interrupted by Kuroko arching into him, her legs closing around his hand. Though she couldn’t see it, Akashi’s eyes lit up and his arm tightened around her. His voice was slightly ragged now, a deep throaty tremor that caressed her ears and heightened her senses.

“Oh, that’s the spot, is it? I can feel you, Tetsuna, don’t you lie to me. I can feel you squeezing, squeezing me so hard it hurts. That’s right, that’s a good girl, open your legs for me, my perfect little whore. Yes, take me in deeper, suck me in so deep that I’ll never get out. Ah, how soft you are! Do you know that? Smoother than silk, sleeker than water, and tight, so tight, I swear, you’ll cut off my circulation–”

Kuroko bit down on the cloth, muffling her scream as the orgasm ripped through her, more warm liquid gushing out of her. Akashi continued stroking her lightly, tracing the edges of her sex before pulling away. He pulled another handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his fingers, then straightened Kuroko’s dress and led her out of the cinema.

They left through the same door as they came in, the other occupants of the cinema too riveted to notice them. Akashi led the dazed Kuroko to a lonely handicapped toilet a few halls down, locking the door securely before pushing her onto the closed toilet seat. The cold seat seemed to wake her a little, and she stared at him with wide eyes before spitting the cloth out of her mouth. “Sei-kun, what are you doing?”

Akashi only smirked at her from his place between her legs. He pushed her dress up again, swiftly pulling her panties down to her ankles and spreading her thighs. Kuroko came to a belated realisation and stuffed the cloth back in her mouth, just barely muffling her scream of pleasure.

She could feel the way his tongue dipped and laved, licking up any stray drops of her fluids. His lips kissed up and down her thighs, tongue circling her entrance before pressing inside her.

Kuroko knew from experience that her boyfriend excelled in every situation, but that day, what he did with his mouth was _exceptional_.

Teeth lightly scraping, tongue licking, thrusting, laving, lips tracing and kissing and mouthing at her most sensitive parts. It was as if he studied how best to please her in the short time since their last lovemaking session, for everything he did was pushing her closer and closer to the edge a second time.

He took her clit in his mouth, lips encircling gently as his tongue pressed and licked. He sucked gently, then with more force, releasing her just when it was becoming uncomfortable. Akashi went back to kissing her entrance, teasing her with his deliberate slowness. She was about to complain when his tongue struck deep inside her, the unexpected move pushing her precariously close to the edge.

Kuroko must have made some noise, for Akashi doubled his efforts, his movements frantic as he tried to stimulate a second orgasm.

Kuroko wasn’t sure what it was that tipped her over, but then she was screaming again and there were those disgusting but arousing sounds from between her legs as Akashi lapped up the sweet liquid of her body.

Then all she knew was the blankness of blissful white, and the faint sound of a zipper cutting through the silence of the toilet. That wasn’t enough to rouse her from her euphoria, and she remained slumped against the toilet seat, limp from coming twice in such a short time.

She felt the slide of fabric as her shawl was pulled from her shoulders, felt Akashi’s slim hands replace them. Heated fingertips skimmed her collarbones, brushed her sides as they went down and slid back up–

Kuroko gasped into alertness as Akashi’s thumbs flicked at her hardened nipples through her dress. She looked up and saw his sardonic grin as he bent over and took a clothed nipple into his mouth.

She gasped and felt herself buck forward into the heat of his mouth, his lips closing around and pulling expertly at the hard peak. It was as if her dress had grown too small; the material was clinging too tightly to her body, the fabric squeezing and holding her back from seeking the pleasure her boyfriend had promised.

Too soon, Akashi pulled away, leaving her empty and wanting. Her hopes soared again as he stood and started pulling her dress down. Ah, but how slowly he moved! As if he was deliberately teasing her, the elastic band of the dress scraping the firm flesh of her breasts and past her too sensitive nipples, and finally, finally, past the giant mounds, allowing them to bounce free.

“I haven’t thanked you for this, have I?” Akashi bent to skim his nose down her neck, tongue flicking out to taste her skin. “How wonderful it is that you have complied with my demands today, Tetsuna. I always thought you would look more beautiful without that contraception binding your breasts.”

“’That contraception’ as you call it, is supposed to _support_ my breasts, or they’ll be all saggy like an old woman’s. Be grateful they were invented.” Kuroko gasped as Akashi rolled her naked nipples between his fingers. She could feel herself dripping again and a small part of her groaned.

 _How the heck does my body keep up with his demands, I wonder_.

“Mm. Perhaps. But you are gorgeous without it. Shall I describe your beauty to you? Before I had freed you from the confines of your clothing, you were sitting there with your eyes glazed over and your nipples erect and poking through your dress, just calling for my attention. What if you hadn’t worn the shawl? Would you have let some other man see?” His hands were kneading her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, for they were too big to fit in his hands. Every now and then he would brush one nipple lightly, sending thrills of wanting to the heat coiled in her womb.

“N-no. Of course n-not.” It was difficult to speak, for all she wanted to do was moan wantonly at the way he was wrecking her body. Not to mention, there was still a gag in her mouth. (It was pretty useless at this point, after being bunched into a ball and chewed until it was soggy with spit.)

“You say that now, but how do I really know what you’re thinking, hmm, Tetsuna? You’re always so blank and still and calculated, the perfect doll for others to use as they please.” He whispered the words into her ear, lips brushing the cartilage so, so lightly.

Akashi pulled away and without his hands, Kuroko felt empty. She realised she was gripping the toilet bowl tightly and relaxed her hands, trying to maintain her cool. Across her, Akashi was pushing down his pants and boxers, freeing his huge erection from its confines.

Kuroko leaned forward eagerly. She had had fingers and tongue already that day, but she still liked his cock best. His thick, fat cock, long and stiff and dripping from waiting for her. Akashi caught her looking and smirked. “Eager, are we?”

Kuroko didn’t reply but her breath hitched, her eyes never leaving the majesty standing erect before her. Akashi laughed lowly at her stunned look, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to pin her to the wall. He plucked the handkerchief from her mouth and tossed it behind him, diving in and capturing her mouth with his own.

He kissed her hard, ferociously. As if he wanted to devour her, although he already had. As Kuroko fought for dominance, she could taste herself in his mouth; they had done this act enough times that she recognised the taste of what he called her body's nectar.

Her hands roved up and down his body, tracing the firm muscles and squeezing them appreciatively, clothed though they were. His hands were doing the same to her curves – he had told her more than once how he loved how soft she was in his hands, how delicious she felt and how much he wanted to sink his teeth into her. She never got tired of his jibes and dirty talking – in fact, they made only her more aroused.

What made her aroused then was the hot organ sandwiched between their bodies. Akashi’s member was so stiff that she could practically feel the blood pounding through the vein on its underside, could feel the pre-cum soaking through her dress.

Kuroko pushed back against Akashi, breaking away to whisper, “Take me.”

Two small words, but they sent the normally calm redhead into a tizzy.

Akashi was kissing her harder than ever before he pulled away and lined himself up in front of her entrance, pushing in agonisingly slowly, just the way she liked it. No doubt she had already been stretched by his fingers and tongue before, but neither compared to the thick girth of him, the way he forced her to stretch to accommodate him, the way he filled her up like she was the lock and he the key.

Once he had sheathed himself fully, he pulled out with equal slowness before re-entering her just as leisurely. “Does that make you feel good, Tetsuna? The way you stretch just to fit me inside. How is it that the vaginal canal is so small, yet can stretch to accommodate even the biggest penis? Amazing, isn’t it,” he breathed. “It's like you were made for me. Yes, that’s it, squeeze your walls around me. Yes, yes! Milk me, love, hold me tighter, tighter. Yes,” Akashi hissed, his fingers on her hips digging deep. His thrusts were beginning to speed up, and Kuroko was grinding down just as desperately, the frantic movements making her breasts jump erratically between them.

Kuroko could hear herself moaning now, the desperate calls of ‘Seijuurou, Seijuurou, Seijuurou’ blocking out any other coherent thought. Akashi was the same way, his glib tongue lost as he was roped in by the thralls of passion, only knowing how to groan with ecstasy as he sheathed himself in her time and again.

There was a tightening in Kuroko’s belly and she gasped, her fingernails digging into Akashi’s shoulders. Understanding immediately, the redhead began thrusting faster, his breathing as erratic as hers.

Kuroko let out a cry as the white haze passed over her eyes for the third time, going limp even as Akashi continued his ministrations. The continued stimulus sent aftershocks rippling through her body, though none reached the intensity of her third orgasm.

A sharp pain bloomed on her neck as a gushing warmth filled her womb; Akashi suppressing his shout as he came. They stayed that way for several minutes, breathing deeply as they rode out their orgasms together.

Akashi nuzzled Kuroko’s neck lovingly, kissing the red spot where his teeth sank in. “My apologies, Tetsuna.”

“None needed, Seijuurou.“ Kuroko was still in a daze, but she meant what she said. She got bitten by him every time they had sex. It wasn’t a surprise to her any longer.

“Do you consider your reward duly earned, or do you wish for more?” The voice on her shoulder was sleepy but still authoritative, and she let her head loll against his teasingly.

“I suppose that is enough for now. You certainly are bold, Sei-kun, fingering me in public like that.”

“I had to try it.” Akashi said nonchalantly. “I feel perhaps a little bad for the cleaners. I might not have caught everything. “

_“Sei-kun.”_

“Okay, maybe I lied. Shall we try this again sometime? Perhaps with something different?”

“You want to penetrate me? In _public_?”

Akashi shrugged.

Kuroko was silent for a long moment. “I admit, the idea is... Tempting.”

“I could walk you through it right now.” Akashi spoke eagerly, the words falling in rapid succession. “Think about it: that same loveseat, your chest pressed to mine. Everyone else thinks we’re cuddling, but if they look closer, your panties are ripped and soaked with your honey, and your greedy little hole is eating up my thick cock. Bonus if there was a vibrator in you before me, imagine how you would feel sitting there, the setting turned to medium and the little tremors stimulating you, shaking, shaking; how it would feel to be pushed so close to the edge, but knowing nothing could hit that spot, nothing could fill you and make you come like I can–”

Kuroko placed a finger on Akashi’s lips to silence him. When she was sure she had his attention, she spoke. “We have an hour of the movie left.”

Red and gold eyes sparkled with glee. “You mean it?”

“It’s a romantic comedy, Sei-kun. Everyone else will probably be doing the same in there.”

“In that case, I shall omit one part of my plan.”

“What would that be?” Kuroko asked warily.

“I was going to allow you to put on nipple covers, but no longer.” An evil smirk twisted Akashi’s lips. “I want to see and feel your nipples harden against my chest, and then I will pull your dress down to expose them – just barely – and I will suckle you right then and there, and to hell with whoever is watching.”

“If you want to do that, Seijuurou, you’d better hurry. We won’t have time if we keep talking about it in here.”

Akashi positively glowed with happiness. “I love you so much, Tetsuna.”

“Shut up and hurry.

“I love you too.”


End file.
